


Frontierland

by PerlaNegra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Female Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Slashy, deanthon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas le pregunta a Bobby qué significa Frontierland y luego decide hacerle un regalo a Dean.<br/>(Slash apenas insinuado entre Dean y Cas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontierland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frontierland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6531) by blackbirdrose. 



> Oneshot escrito para responder al Reto#1 del [Deanthon](http://deanthon-es.livejournal.com/6768.html) "Pequeño Perfecto Soldado".  
> 

 

Lo peor de estar ahí no era el sitio en sí con toda aquella gente normal y… feliz. No. No eran las mentiras, ni las falsas fantasías salidas de aquellas terribles películas animadas (si Blanca Nieves hubiera sabido realmente lo que era una bruja de verdad, no habrían valido ni cien malditos enanos para salvarla, y Dios, cómo odiaba Dean a esas perras). Pero no, tampoco era eso. Lo peor era el no poder llevar ninguna arma, el no poder contar con nada con qué defenderse, con qué cuidar a Sammy si pasaba algo ahí. Las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí picándole en la piel.

Eso era lo que tenía a Dean al borde de un colapso nervioso a sus apenas once años de edad: que la mujer que estaba cuidándolos a Sam y a él se le hubiese ocurrido llevarlos a ambos a Disneyland ya que, oh casualidades de la vida, John estaba cazando algo en la misma ciudad donde el parque de diversiones tenía establecido su “reino mágico”.

—Casualidades que deben ser aprovechadas al máximo —le había dicho aquella extraña mujer cuando Dean ya no había podido protestar porque Sam estaba enterado y, oh, claro que quería ir (y cómo no, si era casi un bebé de sólo siete años). Dean peleaba tanto todo el tiempo para que su hermanito tuviera una niñez lo menos extraña posible que hubiera sido una hipocresía de su parte no haber aceptado. Así que aceptó. No podía romperle el corazón a Sam así—. Pero la pistola y el cuchillo se quedan aquí, Dean —le dijo ella entonces, mencionando su nombre de una manera rara y profunda, como si tuviera toda la vida de conocerlo y no sólo un par de cuántos días, como si supiera conectar la palabra con lo que realmente significaba para Dean ser “Dean”.

Pero Dean no perdió el tiempo pensando tonterías. Peleó por su derecho a estar armado; era lo que le había enseñado John. ¿Qué tal si ahí adentro sucedía algo? Pero la mujer le había insistido que no existía otra manera, que si en verdad quería que Sammy pudiera de disfrutar de eso, tendría que claudicar y permitir asistir despojado de su arsenal. El hecho de que la mujer usara palabras que a Dean le sabían a viejas despertó alarmas en él que no podía explicarse, porque, después de todo, ¿quién hablaba así en esos tiempos? Era como si ella se hubiese salido de una de ésas películas a blanco y negro que a veces pasaban por la tele. Todo eso no hacía más que sumar más y más sospechas de que había algo raro en ella.

Usar a Sammy y a la ilusión que le causaba ir a ese parque del demonio había sido un golpe bajo de parte de esa mujer que acababan de conocer en el motel de Anaheim en el que se estaban hospedando, y aunque Dean lo sabía, no se pudo negar. Había sido como si la mujer conociera la debilidad de Dean de antemano, y eso le perturbaba de maneras que no podía explicar. Pero, por otro lado, ella se había ganado la confianza tanto de John como del más pequeño de los Winchester; cosa increíble porque el padre de Dean no solía fiarse así de fácil con la gente que no era como ellos. Cazadores. O en su defecto, alguna víctima de las cosas que salían a cazar.

Eso. Tal vez era eso.

Dean levantó la mirada del suelo donde la había tenido fijamente clavada durante aquellos minutos en los que hacían fila para entrar a una zona llamada Fronteirland y que al niño le parecía un pérdida total de tiempo y una soberana estupidez. Observó de reojo a la mujer. Era de estatura baja y muy delgada. Poseía unos enormes ojos de color azul oscuro los cuales parecían atravesarte hasta el alma y una larga cabellera negra que le caía en cortina hasta la media espalda. Dean se dio cuenta de que ella vigilaba a Sam con el celo de una mamá leona; así de fiero y constante era su cuidado sobre su hermanito menor. Y aunque Dean no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo estar metido en el maldito Disneyland de los cojones, al menos –y esto era algo que jamás reconocería- descubrió que podía relajarse un poco de la presión que siempre le significaba a él el tener que cuidar de Sammy. Porque de pronto descubrió que, al menos por un rato, alguien le estaba ayudando con esa tarea.

Mientras Sam jugaba entre los troncos, las resbaladillas y los puentes colgantes de un sitio que simulaba ser un pueblo del viejo oeste, Dean pudo sentarse un rato a mirar a su alrededor y, por primera vez en su vida, no en perpetua tensión, no esperando que un fantasma furioso o un monstruo llegara a querer matar a los dos pequeños hijos de un cazador. Pudo hacerlo… tranquilamente. Y aunque jamás lo reconocería, a Dean comenzaba a relajarle estar ahí. Hasta donde tenía noticias, jamás nada maligno se había aparecido en la tierra de “todos tus putos sueños se hacen realidad”.

Tal vez todo eso no había sido tan mala idea después de todo. Tal vez John sabía algo que Dean no; tal vez esa mujer era también una cazadora como todos ellos. Dean estaba empezando a creer eso cada vez más sobre todo porque estar con esa mujer le daba un sentimiento de seguridad que pocas veces sentía desde que tenía uso de razón. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntárselo, cuando ella le ganó.

—Dean —le habló ella. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Florina, Florence? Dean dejó de observar a las familias “normales” que paseaban, reían y comían a su alrededor y se giró hacia donde la mujer estaba de pie mirándolo—. ¿No vas a ir a jugar con tu hermano? Creí que… —dijo ella y agachó la mirada, como si estuviese algo avergonzada—… creí haber escuchado que Frontierland era un sitio que te gustaría visitar.

Dean entrecerró los ojos. Él jamás había dicho tal cosa y se preguntó quién…

—Tu padre me lo dijo —dijo ella casi como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Me dijo que te gustaban las películas de vaqueros. Como las de… de Clint… ¿Esgood?

—Eastwood —la corrigió Dean y sonrió. Por alguna razón esa mujer y las tonterías que decía le divertían. No era que fuera tonta, sino más bien que…

Dean no sabía explicárselo ni a él mismo. Era simplemente que esa mujer parecía haber estado toda su vida tan encerrada y tan marginada que no había tenido tiempo de enterarse de nada. Tal como les pasaba a todos los cazadores que Dean había conocido. Tal como les sucedía a ellos. Se alejaban tanto de la gente corriente que inevitablemente terminaban casi hablando en otro idioma.

Pero eso no le quitaba a los cazadores ser gente sabia, inteligente y culta a su propio modo y no como los demás. Gente llena de conocimientos que les ayudarían a sobrevivir. Bastaba ver a Sammy, quien ni siquiera podía ir a la escuela con propiedad pero que a esas alturas ya se sabía las tablas de multiplicar y leía libros que otros niños encontrarían insoportables.

—Eastwood me gusta, pero no por eso me gusta estar aquí —respondió Dean en tono fastidiado, olvidando de repente que se había prometido no dirigirle la palabra a la mujer que lo había obligado a ir a Disneyland de entre todos los sitios ridículos del planeta—. Esto es… —miró a su alrededor; todos los niños que jugaban ahí eran unos pequeños, como Sam—… muy infantil para mí. Yo ya no soy un bebito, ¿sabes?

—Oh. —La mujer lucía bastante decepcionada aunque Dean no comprendía por qué—. Ya veo.

Entonces Florence -o como se llamara- fue a buscar a Sam y los llevó lejos de ahí. Caminaron un poco y cuando pasaron por una supuesta “Casa embrujada”, bastó una sola mirada torva de Dean para que ella desistiera en preguntarles si querían entrar. 

—Cerca de aquí está el paseo de los… —la mujer consultó un gran mapa del parque que llevaba con ella—…. Piratas. ¿Quieren entrar ahí?

—¡Piratas! —gritó Sam. Lo que a Dean le faltaba en entusiasmo, a Sam le sobraba y con ganas—. ¡Ese paseo es genial! Vi en la TV que te suben a una lancha y luego bajas rápidamente hacia un pueblo que es atacado y entonces…

—Llega Jack Sparrow a salvar el día y a llevarse el tesoro con él. Lo sabemos niño, no tienes que contarnos el final de la película —dijo un hombre rubio con fuerte acento inglés que se había acercado a ellos desde atrás.

Dean, Sam y su cuidadora se quedaron congelados ante su presencia. Especialmente Florence, quien de pronto parecía extremadamente nerviosa. Los sentidos de soldado que John había conseguido pulir en Dean hasta la casi perfección, saltaron como alarmas de un auto que está siendo robado. ¿Quién era ése y por qué ponía a Florence así de mal?

Sammy, que parecía no enterarse de nada, arremetió.

—¿Quién es Jack Sparrow? ¿Y de cuál película está hablando? —le espetó con enojo. Porque si había algo que molestaba al sabihondo de Sam Winchester era que alguien le corrigiera o hablara de algo que no conocía.

El hombre rubio se rió de una manera que irritó a Dean aunque no entendía por qué.

—Oh, claro. La película. Olvidé que no la producen sino hasta el 2003, ¿verdad? —continuó riéndose y miró a Florence, pero ésta no le correspondió en absoluto a su alegría. De hecho, estaba tan tiesa que Dean creyó que se quebraría—. Unos pocos años. Trece, creo. Cosa extraña esta, realizar una cinta a partir de un juego mecánico.

—Balthazar —gruñó Florence—. Basta.

Fue claro entonces para Dean que aquellos dos se conocían. Por alguna razón, la idea no le gustaba. El rubio le parecía presumido y le caía mal. Ese no era cazador.

Balthazar miró a Florence de arriba abajo y eso todavía le gustó menos a Dean.

—Tengo que reconocer que toda la carne de los Novak te sienta muy bien, Cas…

—¿Cas? —preguntó Sammy, mirando alternadamente a los dos adultos sin comprender nada—. ¿No te llamas Florence?

El tal Balthazar se rió entre dientes mientras se dignaba mirar hacia el hermanito de Dean.

—Claro. Florence. Cas es sólo un apodo de cariño, niño, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No soy “niño”… me llamo Sam Win…

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Quieres callarte, niño? —Balthazar se dirigió entonces hacia Florence y la miró severamente, casi con preocupación—. Sólo vine a prevenirte. Has tomado ya demasiado tiempo y energía en esto. Tienes que volver. Ya.

Florence no se quedó atrás en cuanto a miradas llenas de enojoso significado. Le regaló a Balthazar una que podría haber hecho que al dragón de la Bella Durmiente se le congelara el aliento de fuego del puro miedo.

—Volveré cuando termine mi misión —dijo en un tono de autoridad tal que hasta Dean se sorprendió—. Lo sabes.

—Tu misión —repitió Balthazar en tono de burla y le regaló a los hermanos Winchester una larga mirada desaprobatoria—. Claro. Ya que están aquí, no dejen de probar los churros y los pretzels. Dicen que son de lo mejor que podrán comer en este parque de mierda.

Diciendo eso, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ellos sin mirar atrás.

—Florence, ¿podemos comprar un pretzel? —preguntó Sammy.

Dean no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la ternura en los ojos de Florence mientras le decía que sí, todo el enojo que le había causado mirar al tal Balthazar borrado de inmediato.

Dean estaba tan jodido. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de alguien que miraba a Sammy con ese cariño?

*

 

Al final del largo día, lo mejor fue el paseo de Star Wars. Florence casi obligó a Dean a subir, y después no había poder humano que lo bajara. Repitió tres veces, maravillado por los efectos especiales que conseguían que las personas se sintieran como si realmente estuvieran a bordo de una nave espacial y en medio de una escena de pelea con rayos láser. Dean, que no había visto ninguna de esas películas por considerarse un fan fiel a Star Trek, se prometió a él mismo que saliendo de ahí las buscaría y no se las perdería.

Y en la noche, cuando Florence los dejó en su cuarto del motel y se despidió de ellos, Dean supo, por la manera en que ella les revolvió el pelo y les dijo un categórico “Adiós, Sam. Adiós, Dean.”, que no la volverían a ver la mañana siguiente.

Así fue.

Cuando John regresó dos días después, les contó que al final no había encontrado rastros del supuesto fantasma furioso que le habían dicho, asolaba un hospital. Era como si en verdad nada sobrenatural jamás hubiera existido en Aneheim. Nada aparte de aquella misteriosa mujer de ojos azules.

Los años pasaron y Dean y Sam se olvidaron de que una vez una mujer llamada Florence Novak los había llevado a comer pretzels a Disneyland y les había regalado un día de infancia normal en medio de la eterna guerra entre el bien y mal en la que ellos siempre estaban luchando. Sin embargo, lo que Dean no olvidó fue que todo lo relacionado con el Viejo Oeste le olía a aburrido y que de algún modo había aprendido a relacionar Star Wars con momentos de alegría y cotidianidad.

*

Castiel se reía entre dientes mientras Dean discutía con Sam acerca de lo horrible que sería tener que viajar al Viejo Oeste a buscar al fénix para matarlo. Sam insistía en que no podían llegar vestidos con ropa moderna, que al menos tendrían que ponerse algo más anticuado. Dean se resistía a eso a toda costa.

—¡Es espantoso, Sam! No voy a ponerme un ridículo sombrero de vaquero, con lo que odio todo lo relacionado con… ¿Se puede saber qué demonios es lo que te causa tanta gracia, Cas?

Castiel lo miró, algo indudablemente parecido a la travesura brillando en sus profundos ojos azules. El ángel meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo antes de responder.

—Nada. Sólo que ahora estoy viendo que he asesinado a uno de tus fetiches por haberte llevado antes de tiempo a Frontierland —dijo divertido. Sin dejar de sonreír, miró a Sam y luego a Dean antes de concluir—. Recen por mí cuando estén listos.

Batió sus alas y desapareció. Dean y Sam se quedaron mudos por un minuto completo.

—¿Entendiste una mierda de lo que dijo? —le preguntó Dean a Sam.

Sam se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No. Pero, ¿cuándo ha sido así? Entonces, ¿botas y sombrero, vaquero?

Dean gimió con pesar.

—¿Vas a disfrutar eso, verdad? —le preguntó a Sam mientras ambos salían de la casa de Bobby para montarse en el auto. Dean odiaba las compras. Y si más si lo que había que comprar era una ridícula vestimenta de ganadero. Sam se rió.

—Y yo que pensé que eras fan de Clint Eastwood y todas sus cintas.

—Nah —respondió Dean mientras encendía el motor de su nena—. Eso fue antes de que Harrison Ford llegara a mi vida —le brillaron los ojos mientras recordaba a su ídolo de la infancia—. Star Wars e Indiana Jones, hombre. Esas sí son películas.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió.

Y mientras conducía al centro comercial, Dean no pudo evitar recordar una tarde pasada en Disneyland donde había aprendido a apreciar la saga de George Lucas, y una mirada cargada de azul que lo había acompañado en esa travesía pero que en ese momento y después de tantos años, no conseguía ubicar ni mucho menos darle un nombre.

—¿Florence? —susurró casi como para él mismo mientras se obligaba a prestarle atención a la carretera—. ¿Florence, qué era?

—¿Florence Novak? —le preguntó Sam—. Así se llamaba aquella chica que nos cuidó en Anaheim. ¿De ella estás hablando?

Dean no respondió. ¿Novak? Eso tenía que ser casualidad, ¿verdad? Pero con la vida que su hermano y él habían llevado, era duro creer en cosas tales como los hechos casuales.

—Pero qué hijo de puta —murmuró después de pensarlo un poco, una enorme sonrisa llenándole el rostro.

A su lado, Sam se rió bajito mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Dios, Dean. ¿Apenas lo acabas de descubrir?

Dean le soltó un golpe y continuó conduciendo, sin perder la sonrisa y el buen humor que de pronto parecía haberse apoderado de su ser. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con “Florence” cuando toda esa locura terminara de una vez para saldar cuentas con él.

—Después de todo, el asesinato de un fetiche es un delito que tiene que pagarse con creces, ¿no? —comentó casi para él mismo y Sam sólo le regaló una de sus miradas que decían "¿En serio tengo que escuchar eso, Dean?".

Dean no le dio importancia y continuó conduciendo, las ganas de que todo eso acabara para poder estar a solas con Cas y aclarar un par de puntos con él casi desbordando su ánimo. Giró un poco la cabeza hacia la ventanilla para que Sam no viera la sonrisa estúpida que seguramente tenía en la cara; no era como si estuviera necesitando darle más motivos a su hermano para que se burlara de él.

Aunque tal vez de todas formas y como era tan típico de él, Sam ya se habría dado cuenta.

 

 

[ ](http://deanthon-es.livejournal.com/6768.html)


End file.
